thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хозяйка адского двора
Хозяйка Адского Двора - таинственный страж преисподней. Она играет роль судьи мертвых и является предполагаемым владельцем сосуда Гнева. The Master of the Hellish Yard is the mysterious guardian of the underworld. She acts as the judge of the dead and is the alleged holder of the vessel of Wrath. Биография Trials of the Lonely Man После смерти Галериан Марлон оказался у входа в преисподнюю, где его ожидала Хозяйка Адского Двора. У ворот в ад она предложила ему сделку: он отдает ей все свое богатство в обмен на спасение. Галериан обнял ее и прошептал ей на ухо, что никогда не сделает этого; после этого он шагнул вперед и, пройдя через врата, очутился в глубинах ада. After his death, Gallerian Marlon arrived at the entrance to the underworld, where the Master of the Hellish Yard awaited him.Judgement of Corruption - 目が覚めた時に 一人いた場所は 冥界の門 At the gates to Hell, she offered him a deal: he gives up his fortune to her in exchange for his salvation.Judgement of Corruption - 極悪人でも 金さえ払えば 救ってやるさ Gallerian embraced her, whispering in her ear that he would never do so;Judgement of Corruption - 私は微笑み 冥界の主に そっと耳打ち 「私の財産 貴様なんぞには 決して渡さない」 afterward, he marched forward and fell through the gates of Hell.Judgement of Corruption - 扉に飛び込んだこの身体 地獄の底へ落ちて行く Личность и черты характера Во время встречи с Галерианом Хозяйка Адского Двора с иронией подражает поведению самого Галериана, предлагая ему освобождение из ада в обмен на его состояние, хотя, возможно, она просто пытается досадить ему или проверить его. Она также не проявляет никакого сочувствия к мертвым, ее совершенно не волнует ситуация Галериана и она без колебаний позволяет ему отправиться в ад. Она выглядит весьма загадочным персонажем; обитатели Театра Зла подозревают, что она является владелицей Золотого Ключа, хотя подтверждения этому нет. When confronting Gallerian, the Master of the Hellish Yard ironically acted like Gallerian himself, offering him exemption from Hell in exchange for his material wealth, although potentially acting out of spite or testing him.Judgement of Corruption - 極悪人でも 金さえ払えば 救ってやるさ 地獄の沙汰も金次第 She also displayed no sympathy for the dead, paying no care for Gallerian's situation and letting him pass through Hell without any hesitation.Judgement of Corruption - 扉に飛び込んだこの身体 地獄の底へ落ちて行く She also appeared cryptic by nature, suspected of holding the Golden Key by the inhabitants of Evil's Theater, although unconfirmed.Capriccio Farce - おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Навыки и способности Как судья мертвых, Хозяйка Адского Двора имеет абсолютную власть судить тех, кто прошел через врата ада, и даже может дать шанс избежать пребывания в аду, если человек заплатит ей требуемую компенсацию. Также говорится, что она владеет всеми ключами, включая сосуд Гнева. As judge of the dead, the Master had absolute jurisdiction over those that passed through the gates to Hell and even offered a chance to avoid such fate for the departed if given her demanded compensation.Judgement of Corruption - 極悪人でも 金さえ払えば 救ってやるさ 地獄の沙汰も金次第 She also was stated to hold every key, including the vessel of Wrath.Capriccio Farce - 全てのカギを握ってる 「冥界の主」を探せ Связь с другими персонажами Галериан Марлон. Человек, которого она приговорила к заключению в аду. Хозяйка Адского Двора с высокомерием относится к жадности Галериана и к тому, как он судил других людей при жизни; она издевательски повторяет предложение, которое он сам когда-то делал обвиняемым. Gallerian Marlon: A man she condemns to Hell. The Master of the Hellish Yard was contemptuous of Gallerian's greed and judgment of others, making a mockery of the offer he made to the accused in his court. Гумилия: дух леса Элда, ученица Эллуки Часовщицы (Левии), Хозяйка Адского Двора. Детали Концепция и происхождение *Хозяйка Адского Двора, похоже, имеет своим прототипом Сатану - демона-патрона Гнева. *The Master of the Hellish Yard appears to be based off of Satan, the patron demon of Wrath. *Ее роль судьи мертвых также отсылает к Яме, гневному божеству, который управляет адом в буддизме. *Her role as Judge of Death also parallels to Yama, the wrathful god that governs the Narakas. *Слуги говорят, что «она обладает ключом ко всему», намекая на ее роль привратника преисподней и владельца Золотого Ключа. *The Servants claim she holds every key, linking her as a gatekeeper of the underworld and the Golden Key. *Ее связь с Адским Двором отсылает к изображению ада в картине Босха «Семь смертных грехов и Четыре последние вещи». *The Master of the Hellish Yard's connection to the Hellish Yard is connected to the event of Hell in Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things. Интересные факты *Хозяйка Адского Двора связана с грехом Гнева, так как предполагается, что она владеет Золотым Ключом; также ее представляет ГУМИ, тот же вокалоид, что играет роль грешника Гнева. *The Master of the Hellish is connected to the Sin of Wrath by supposedly holding the Golden Key and sharing the same representative Vocaloid, GUMI, with the one possessed by its Demon. *Хозяйка Адского Двора носит то же имя, что и титул, приписываемый Левии. *The Master of the Hellish Yard shares the same name as the title attributed to Levia.Heavenly Yard *Хозяйка Адского Двора с иронией делает Галериану то же предложение, которое он делал обвиняемым, пребывающим «в аду», приговаривая тех, кто это предложение отверг. *Ironically, the Master of the Hellish Yard gave Gallerian the same offer he gave the prosecuted who were "in Hell", condemning those who refused his deal. *Во время титров клипа “Judgement of Corruption” она показана без своей маски. *During the credits of Judgment of Corruption, she is shown without her mask. Галерея Песни= MotHellishY1.png|The Master of the Hellish Yard in Judgment of Corruption MasterHellishYard2.png|Master of the Hellish Yard without her mask Wrath gumi.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard's silhouette in Capriccio Farce |-| Книги= Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Master of the Hellish Yard in the background in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Манга= SCP!MotHellishY.png|Nemesis as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Прочее= Evils_cout_MOTHELLY.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard along with the inhabitants of Evil's Theater on the cover of the Evils Court CD Master of the Hellish Yard.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard depicted in the Evils Court album illustration by Ichika 937075.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche MasterHellishYardIchika.png|Иллюстрация Хозяйки Адского Двора от Ичики SSPcover.png|The Master of the Hellish Yard on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover Появления *Judgment of Corruption (first appearance) *Capriccio Farce *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *Evils Kingdom *Evils Court Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Гуми Категория:GUMI Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Конец Четырёх Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:End of the Four